Azure Liyan
Along the northern edge of the forest of Raza live very beautiful, strange creatures. These companions are mentioned briefly in a few rare texts, and until recently lived in perfect solitude. They are the liyans, and they are perfectly suited to the dangerous environment that is their home. In the wild, they frequent the savannas and grasslands found around the jungle, and their nocturnal natures help them to be rarely seen. Their dark blue coloring allows them to stalk the jungle at night, preying on lesser creatures and dominating the land. If any animal is foolish enough to attack them, a liyan will easily repel them with superior strength, sharp claws, and teeth. Their horns are not to be ignored, either; it rests high on their foreheads, the same blue color as their manes. Even when first born they possess these powerful horns, weapons to protect themselves with. These large cats have no need to defend themselves at The Keep, of course, but they do love to travel, and spend many months among their wild brethren. It is interesting that liyans born and raised at the castle have no trouble striking friendship when they meet wild liyans. This is not usually the case with magical companions. After a few mock fights, the two beasts will share the land and come to accept each other, engaging in games and hunting alongside one another. Egg A few tufts of wild blue fur are sticking out from the top of this egg. Hatchling Although they may look like nothing more than a large kittens, liyans are savage little beasts, and it is best to be careful when playing with them. These hatchlings love nothing more than to hunt and fight, and spend hours in mock war with each other, swatting and wrestling. A poorly aimed horn can rip right through a magi's clothing and flesh, so it is best to quickly train these cats to be gentle. They love each other's company, and hatchlings are almost never seen on their own. Sometimes a panther or two can be seen with them, playing games humans do not understand. Liyan hatchlings also enjoy tormenting their elders, pulling tails and nipping ears until they are chased off. It is most annoying if a liyan hatchling is left alone, or bored; the little one will meow pitifully, or run around roaring, keeping everyone from sleep. If raised properly, liyans are friendly to magi, and enjoy their company, deigning sometimes to sleep in their beds. This isn't a good habit to encourage, though: a fully grown liyan's weight will collapse a bed. Adult These lions grow into majestic creatures, reaching up to a person's shoulder. As they reach adulthood, their lovely manes become one of their most prominent features: very thick and colorful. Wands with a few of these hairs placed inside are sought after. Females have slightly smaller manes, allowing the two genders to be easily distinguishable. It is these manes that are said to hold some of their powers, as well as their wickedly sharp horns. Their horns are ideal for life in the jungle, and it is not until a hatchling has a full one that they are considered an adult. Adult liyans are very territorial beasts, staking a claim on land and ruling over it. This is frowned upon at The Keep, as it leads to many fights. Liyans who are companions are urged to share, and bickering ones are sent out into the forest to tire themselves out. These squabbles over land are more common in the young, and they will grow out of it in time. Though they enjoy their own lairs, liyans are social creatures who love each other's company, and sometimes form small prides. It is an amusing sight to come across a pile of these cats, napping together in the sun. Liyans are family oriented, raising their own young. These big cats spend most of the day sleeping, and are active for a while during the night. It is when the sun sets that they go to the forest or surrounding areas, looking for a suitable meal. It is fortunate that the forest is so large, and that the lands surrounding The Keep can sustain all of the companions. Liyans also leave for warmer lands in the winter, often back to the jungle, where there is plenty of food and other liyans to mingle with. Breeding :Available for 3 Additional Information * No. 188 * Obtained from the Donation Shop for 3 (March 2011) * Released: March 1st, 2011 * Sprites: Glasswalker * Description: Damien * Gender Dimorphism: **Males have larger manes, longer horns and have crystals spikes on their backs **Females have smaller manes, shorter horns and additional crystals on their front and hind legs Category:2011 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Felines Category:Liyans Category:Gender Dimorphism